Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-199.216.105.248-20181123163204
MAJOR spoilers from Flashback, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED* I know that everyone is going on and on and on about Fitz and Sophie and how they're now a 'thing' and Sophitz is definitely going to happen, but I saw some hints in the book that indicate otherwise. Sorry, this is so long:) But it just makes me mad that Sophitz fans are so sure that it has to be Sophitz now, but I think that Sophitz's relationship will actually be what causes Keephie. 1) Fitz really wants Sophie to be on his matchmaker list and he pressures her into going to get hers, so he won't be happy when he finds out that she CAN'T get a matchmaker list. But Keefe cares about Sophie because she's amazing, he doesn't care what other people think and he is - unlike Fitz - willing to be a bad match because he cares about Sophie so much that he will do anything for her. But Fitz values what people think over Sophie. Fitz says that they are 'perfect' for each other, and he won't act in a good way when he finds out that they can't be perfect. But Keefe doesn't care what people think, he only cares that Sophie is happy 2) Keefe hints that he is 'letting Fitz win' Sophie over. He and Ro have a short conversation where he says "I never let him Fitz win" and Ro says that there is an exception. It is obvious that Keefe still has feelings for Sophie because he's jealous of Fitz, but the difference between Keefe is that he is willing to let Sophie and Fitz together because he cares too much about them to get in the way. He knows that Sophie has a crush on Fitz and vise vera. So, he steps back because he wants Sophie to be happy. Also, I think that it's possible (this is just a theory) that Fitz asks Keefe to back off and let him get Sophie, and Keefe does. 3) At times there is a lot of friction between Fitz and Sophie because they disagree with some things and Fitz gets very stubborn and angry easily. Fitz even begins to blame Sophie for Alvar escaping. But there is very little friction between Keefe and Sophie, which is impressive considering Keefe is letting Fitz 'have' Sophie. Sophie and Keefe have always been able to understand each other on a different, deeper level. 4) Lastly, Keefe is always there for Sophie and Sophie cares deeply about him. When Fitz and Sophie can both ask Fintin one question, Fitz doesn't even consider asking something that would benefit Sophie or their friends, he acts selfishly and asks about Alvar. But Sophie asks about Keefe and his mom. She cares about Keefe enough to use her one question on him so that he can feel better. Keefe gets emotional because Sophie is the only one who cares about him in that way, he has no family and has been drifting away from his friends. But Keefe still lets Fitz 'have' Sophie because he puts her above his needs. Also, when they go into the hive at the end of Flashback, Fitz is caught up in worrying about Alvar and all of his own problems. But Keefe is there as emotional support for Sophie. The book says something along the lines of "He Keefe was right where she'd left him," indicating that Sophie might be going back to him eventually on a deeper level. Keefe lets Sophie lean on him and she finds a safe place in him. When Sophie is facing Lady Gisela, Keefe is the only one who can calm her down. The monster inside her is held back by his icy blue mental waves. Keefe has shown that he will stay beside Sophie no matter what. -ASK2